The present invention relates to a compound element which is preferably manufactured of light metal and comprises at least one plate-shaped element and an oblong profile part formed by an extruded profile, a profiled deformable holding web being provided on the plate-shaped element and interacting with a corresponding receiving device of the profile part in such a manner that, by means of the deforming of the holding web, a form-fitting joined connection of the composite element is established in which edge portions of the holding web laterally reach behind undercuts of the receiving device.
A compound element of the initially mentioned type is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,077. In this compound element, an extruded profile made of light metal is used as the profile part, while the plate-shaped element is formed by a sheet metal part made of light metal.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that several high-expenditure bending or edging operations must be carried out on the edge areas of the plate-shaped element which require time and cost. In addition, the end-side holding webs of the plate-shaped element must be manufactured with relatively precise tolerances in order to ensure an operationally appropriate, rattle-free connection. Since the deforming of the holding web takes place by means of a tongs-type tool, a relatively large amount of space in the perpendicular direction is required for the inserting of this tool which causes a large overall height in the connection area.
An object of the invention is to provide a compound element in which the overall height of the connection area is low, is easily manufacturable, and is low-cost, while the stability of the connection is approximately as high as for a spot-welded connection.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a compound element comprising at least one plate-shaped element and an oblong profile part. The plate-shaped element has substantially flat, exterior wall portions and a profiled deformable holding web that has edge portions. The plate-shaped element is formed by an extruded profile made of light metal and the holding webs are freely accessibly arranged adjacent to the wall portions of the plate-shaped element. An oblong profile part is formed by an extruded profile and has a receiving device corresponding to the holding web. The receiving device has undercuts, with the holding web interacting with the receiving device of the profile part in such a manner that by deformation of the holding web, a form-fitting joined connection of the compound element is formed, in which the edge portions of the holding web laterally reach behind the undercuts of the receiving device.
Principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, by means of the development of the plate-shaped element and of the oblong profile part as an extruded profile made of light metal, a low-cost, light-weight compound element is provided. The approximately V-shaped holding webs arranged on the plate-shaped element adjacent to the plane exterior side can easily be deformed by means of a pressure piston of a pressing tool. The connection area of the compound element requires only a relatively low overall height. By means of the supported arms molded onto the plate-shaped element, the S-shaped molded-on part of the receiving device is form-fittingly enclosed on both sides so that a secure hooking-together takes place between the components of the compound element. The hooked-together connection has a stability that is similar to a spot-welded connection. By means of the concave construction of the floor portion of the receiving device, the holding web, by way of the dead center, is pressed downward and then springs back slightly. By means of the supporting arms on the plate-shaped element, a lateral bending-away of the S-shaped molded-on part is prevented. At the same time, by means of the supporting arms, a prefixing takes place between the profile parts and the plate-shaped elements of the compound element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.